The Salt on Her Skin
by nelliesbones
Summary: Who could take Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth and send them to the beach? Oh, right, Angela... and me.  Sunny sweetness I wrote during my holidays. As always: Spoilerfree, warmhearted and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Salt on Her Skin

_This is just a little holiday fanfic I wrote at the beach. The title is a cliché, I know, but my boyfriend suggested „The Fish Bone in Bones" and that would have been even worse._

Wave over wave of the Atlantic Ocean crashed against the rocks, and Temperance Brennan wondered for the hundredth time how she did end up here. Methodically she applied sunscreen on her milky white skin and noticed with a disapproving frown on her face that her shoulders already possessed an unpleasant crimson shade. A seagull circled the flawless blue sky, its cries swallowed by swooshing of the ocean, its shadow darkening Brennan's bare stomach for a brief moment. She turned to her best friend who was lying next to her on the blanket – tanned, smiling and completely in her element, beaming like the sun itself.

"Ange, please tell me again why this was necessary, and what we're doing here in no-man's-land."

"Sweetie, this is hardly no-man's-land, this is Portugal. We're here because I have this sexy, rich husband with estate all over the world and because we all need some time together after a whole year apart. Booth needs time with Parker, you need time with Booth, and I need time with you. Don't act as if I've abducted you; this is a vacation, not a punishment."

Brennan could hardly hear her friend's words because of the rolling thunder the mighty waves created. The rhythm was overwhelming and steady as Mother Nature demonstrated her powers. In the distance some surfers were riding the waves, and Brennan spotted an old fisherman on the rutted surface of the rocks, poking the water with a long stick. It was peaceful, she had to admit. Peace born out of the recognition that a human being was ridiculously small compared to the force of the sea. When she turned her head to the other side she could see two distant figures with a colorful kite sailing in the air above them. Her partner and his kid.

It's been a month since they had met at the reflecting pool in Washington D.C. Their reunion had been heartfelt and awkward at the same time. They had hugged, but only briefly, because the second Booth's strong arms had been around her, Brennan had felt as if she could never let him go again – and therefore she had released him immediately. They had found their way back to the old routine with little effort, but a shadow of the awkwardness had remained. It kept lingering between them like a hunter, waiting patiently for the right moment to surprise its prey, and every time Booth touched her – placing his hand on the small of her back, standing too close in her personal space – the predator made its move and evoked stirrings in her body she had never felt before...

A child's laughter brought her back to reality, and Brennan saw Parker Booth running towards her. The Southern sun had already lightened his curly hair, and the little face was beaming at her.

"Bones, look at my kite! It's awesome, it almost blows Daddy away! You have to try it."

"Parker, I'm currently not in the mood to be blown away."

'By your father,' her mind added, but Angela knew no mercy.

"Brennan, don't be such a fun killer, humor the child."

The artist waved her hand in a way that made it clear she tolerated no objection in the matter. With a sigh Brennan lifted herself from the blanket and knotted a fluffy scarf around her hips.

"I obey the force of democracy then," she stated in mock dignity and sashayed into her partner's direction.

Parker giggled and plopped onto the blanket next to the woman, swirling up an unpleasant amount of sand in the process.

"Bones is so funny."

Watching Brennan's retreating form, the kid addressed Angela in serious tone, "They like each other a lot, don't they?"

"Yes, Parks, they do."

"How come they never kiss then? Is something wrong with them?"

Angela sighed. "They're just careful."

That obviously made no sense to the child, and so she searched for a better way to explain what she could hardly understand herself – hell, the whole Jeffersonian and about half of the FBI wondered about the two partners' relationship.

"Remember when you started playing hockey?" The child nodded enthusiastically, eager to follow her explanation. "Were you afraid to set foot on the ice?"

"No," came the indignant reply.

"Okay, but maybe some of your friends were, and they needed more time for the first step than you?"

Parker nodded slowly. "Jacob didn't want to go in the beginning."

"You see, Parker, your Dad and Brennan are just like your friend, afraid to step onto the ice."

"But there's really no ice."

"I know, but for some people a kiss seems just as dangerous and slippery. They're afraid to lose balance, to fall and to end up hurt."

Parker thought hard. "But one day they won't be afraid anymore, right?"

'I hope so,' Angela wanted to say, but then a mischievous grin split her face. "Parker, why don't you ask Brennan? Maybe she can answer your question."

Meanwhile Temperance Brennan had reached her partner. Booth was clad in green bathing trunks and seemed to struggle with the kite in the strong wind. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Brennan allowed herself to admire his bare chest, the shimmering bronze in the direct sun. She had always found him pleasing to look at, but normally his personal assets were hidden underneath a suit or – if she was lucky enough – jeans and a shirt. 'Seeing him in nothing more than his beach outfit gives "pleasing" a whole new meaning,' she thought.

"Hi, Booth, Parker insisted I should take part in the fun, but, to be honest," she glanced at the kite, "this doesn't really look like fun."

"Bones, I'm glad you're here. This thing is killing me. Don't say a word to my kid, but my arms are already numb. I almost believe that monster has a will of its own. Could you take over for a while? Please?" He gave her his charming smile, and she couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only temporarily. Or should I bring it down for you? Then it won't be your fault, and you could still be Parker's hero. I suppose this would be a lie in the same category as the Santa story, right?"

"Yeah, that would be very helpful, thanks."

Booth handed her the strings, and she wound them around her wrist carefully. The minute the kite was hers to control, it needed her full attention, and so she missed Booth's eyes roaming over her body. She was so gorgeous in her bright blue bikini, and the black scarf around her hips allowed him a view of her slender thighs. An anklet on her left foot completed the holiday look – not that she wore it voluntarily, Booth remembered with a smirk. Parker had bought it for her in a little souvenir shop on their first day here, and she hadn't been able to reject the child's gift. The strong wind had disheveled her hair, and Booth had to smile at the concentration written all over her face. Then his eyes fell to her shoulders, noticing their reddened tone.

"Bones, you should take better care of your skin, you're burning."

"You have an outstanding talent to state the obvious, Booth," Brennan answered a little breathlessly, because a particularly strong squall chose that moment to tug at the kite. A cry of surprise left her mouth when it actually lifted her a few inches from the warm sand. Within a heartbeat Booth was behind her and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

"I've got you."

The contact with his body excited and unsettled her at the same time, but the strong wind provided a good excuse to stay close for the moment. 'This is a pragmatic embrace,' she calmed herself as she continued her fight with the kite. Suddenly she felt Booths lips on her tender shoulder, followed by the soothing cold as he softly blew over her red skin, and every thought of pragmatism left her mind.

Booth cleared his throat. "Did you use sunscreen?"

If his proximity hadn't overwhelmed her so much, she would have rolled her eyes at his question, but given the circumstances, she simply nodded. Booth traced her shoulder gently with his fingertip.

"Your skin is too pale for this kind of sun, you're not used to it."

'You're not used to many things,' he added silently as he thought of their reunion a month ago. Sadly most of it was the good stuff. Booth knew that Brennan wouldn't have accepted this closeness if it weren't for maintaining her standing position, but right now he couldn't care less and simply enjoyed holding her. Her skin was so soft where his hands rested on her belly, and he could encircle her slender waist effortlessly. She smelled like sunscreen, summer and the ocean, her windswept curls tickling his face. Another gust tried to carry her away, and for a brief but scary moment he lost his balance.

"Bones, maybe it would be a great idea to bring down that kite before they have to send a helicopter for us," he joked.

"Easier said than done, Booth, the uplift your kite is getting from the sea is quite powerful," she grumbled.

Booth eyes fell to her wrists. The strings were already cutting into her flesh, and he decided to help her with the kite. One of his palms closed around her little hand – the gentle pressure creating stirrings in her belly – and they tugged in unison. After some more struggle the colorful thing landed unceremoniously in front of their feet. Brennan exhaled in relief, but before she could step away from her partner she heard Parker's cry.

"Oh no, Bones, you crashed it!"

Although the little boy was visibly upset, it couldn't ruin Booths blithe mood and he teased, "Yeah, seems as if our Bones here is a little bit clumsy with kites."

Brennan gave her smug partner a lethal glance.

"Sorry, Parker, the wind was quite strong, and your father distracted me."

"Then it's both your fault, and you have to buy me ice cream to make up for it," the boy stated with a child's logic. Booth smiled inwardly and decided to let his son have this one.

"You two go, I'll collect the kite. Then we'll fetch some ice cream, Buddy."

The prospect of ice cream conciliated the child immediately, and he grabbed Brennan's hand. Booth couldn't suppress a chuckle as he overheard Parker's last words.

"Your shoulders are awfully red, Bones. Wanna borrow my sunscreen?"

-BONES-

The estate Hodgins owned in the little fishing village was a beautiful white house with azure blue window frames. It stood secluded on a cliff high above the ocean, offering its residents a beautiful view of the sea. When Temperance Brennan stepped onto her balcony the next morning, a heavy layer of mist soared out of the waves, and the air was enriched with a pure, salty scent. Her chest swelled as she inhaled a deep breath, and she felt painful tension where the straps of her silky white night gown covered her sunburned skin. Immediately the memory of Booth's lips on her shoulder came back. It had felt nice, she had to admit – the kiss and his care.

"Hi, Bones."

As if he had picked up on her musings, Booth emerged on the balcony adjoining hers, a mug of steamy coffee in his hands. He was already dressed for the day, and she greeted him with heavy-lidded eyes and a lazy smile. Tousled dark hair framed her dozy face, and her cheeks had a touch of pink – from sleep or the sun, he couldn't tell, but, truth be told, he didn't really care because one way or the other, it was all the same. She was beautiful. 'A beauty that takes your breath away; that makes you want to fall on your knees and whine,' he thought.

"Parker awake at 6 am again?"

"Nah, he knew mercy. This time it was seven," he smiled, trying to regain his composure. "You already had coffee?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, just woke up."

"Wanna share, then?"

Booth padded into her direction and pointed at his mug. Sharing a coffee implied a certain intimacy, but Brennan accepted her partner's offer thankfully and took a first greedy sip. Noticing that the coffee was prepared rather for her liking than his own, she arched an eyebrow at him. Booth shrugged his shoulders innocently, and silence settled over them, as the mug wandered back and forth between the two of them.

"Where is everybody?" she finally asked.

"Angela and Hodgins are at the fish market. They took Parker with them."

The local fish market was a nice place; they all had visited it yesterday. Temperance Brennan generally refused to eat meat for the animals' sake, but she could accept the concept of eating a sea bream a local fisher had caught in the morning with his little boat. Traditional fishermen were – anthropologically speaking – kind of a dying species, and she hated the thought that one day the colorful boats could disappear from the surface of the ocean forever. Booth interrupted her musings.

"Do you wanna spend some time with me? Hang out?"

She took another sip of their coffee before handing the mug back to him.

"Sure, but I'd prefer it if we didn't actually hang anywhere."

He chuckled. "It's just a phrase, Bones, don't take it too literally. How about we go to the beach again?"

"Yes, why not." The moment the words left her mouth she remembered the reason why and tilted her head to examine the sunburn. "I think I should cover my shoulders this time."

Booth's eyes fell to the reddened skin; under the white fabric of her gown it almost glowed. He grimaced in empathetic pain.

"Ouch. Do you have a soothing lotion? Rebecca gave me one for Parker, just in case."

She shook her head. "No, I don't have any, but it might be wise to apply some."

"Hang on a second, I'll fetch it."

Booth disappeared only to come back a moment later with a small bottle in his hand. He surprised her when he didn't give it to her but simply said, "Turn around."

Brennan protested. "Booth, I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Your neck is red as well. You might not reach all of it. Now, please, turn around."

She gnawed at her lower lip, her face full of hesitation, but finally she obeyed.

Booth squeezed some lotion into his palm and let his body heat warm it before he gently reached for her neck. Her skin tingled at the contact, and Brennan blamed it on the sunburn. Kneading the lotion into her flesh, he made an effort not to mess her hair – maybe he enjoyed the feeling of her warm skin under his fingers just a tad too much – and to keep his touches light not to hurt her.

Her shoulders were in desperate need for some lotion as well, and Brennan gasped in surprise when Booth unexpectedly lowered the straps of her gown. The flimsy fabric slid down her upper arms, revealing a great deal of her bare back in the process. Hastily she crossed her arms to hold it in place over her chest.

Booth couldn't see her blushing, but when she bowed her head he sensed her sudden shyness and his heart melted for her.

"Sorry, Bones," Booth murmured, "didn't want to ruin it with the greasy stuff."

He took some more of the balm, caressed her shoulders with his slippery palms – all for the purpose of applying the alleviating fluid – and seemed unable to find an end.

'Never before had a sunburn been treated more carefully,' Brennan thought, but this time she didn't mind and allowed herself to relax under his touch – it simply felt too good. When it was impossible that an inch of red skin had been unaccounted for, Booth completely enveloped her in his arms and ruined his former pretext as his greasy fingers came to a halt on the silky fabric that covered the almost non-existing curve of her belly. To his surprise and relief she didn't protest, and so Booth pulled her just a little bit closer until his chin rested on her shoulder.

"The view is beautiful this morning," he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she agreed in a low voice, "the ocean is so powerful and calming at the same time."

Booth finally released her with a last but gentle squeeze and turned back to his own balcony door. Before he disappeared, he stopped one more time, and she almost missed his whispered comment.

"The ocean is beautiful as well, Temperance."

She felt goose bumps on her skin as she thought about the view he had probably meant...

Half an hour later, they were both in their beach outfits and descended the old stairs which were hewn into the rocks. At this time of the morning the beach was almost empty, and they chose a place in front of a big rock, just a few feet away from the rolling waves. Booth had his trunks on combined with a light white cotton shirt, and Brennan hid most of her sensitive skin under a pale yellow dress. Her hair was a mess the second they reached the beach, and she fought a lost battle with the unruly strands. Booth watched her in amusement; apparently fixing a ponytail wasn't one of her strongest suits, but finally her attempts were successful. She rummaged around in her bag until she found her book.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He winked at her. "I'll test the waters."

Booth jumped to his feet with vigor, got rid of his shirt and ran into the cold surges. Brennan watched him with mild confusion, unsure if that was really a phrase with a literal meaning or just his way of teasing her. He laughed with childlike joy as a particularly strong wave knocked him down, and she had to smile involuntarily. Although her book promised to be very educational, she couldn't focus her attention on the text. Every few seconds her eyes flickered to Booth until she finally gave up the pretense of reading and just watched him. His chest was tanned, and his strong arms divided the ocean gracefully. From time to time a big wave crashed over his head and water drops glistened in his hair. 'He looks like a force of nature himself,' Brennan thought, feeling an ache deep inside of her stomach.

As soon as Booth noticed that she was watching, he made a gesture for her to join him. He looked so carefree, and her heart ached a little bit. A month ago he had come back with haunted eyes, and she really wanted him to be happy again. If she hadn't been such a coward, she could be his reason for happiness right now – at least if she were to believe Angela who had told her repeatedly that she, Brennan, could be this woman for him, simply because he wanted her. 'Had wanted her,' she corrected herself. A year apart from him had been very hard; Brennan had missed Booth more that she could have imagined and she had found cracks in the walls she had built so long ago to protect her feelings.

He was calling her name now and repeating his former gesture with a playful impatience. She really didn't want to get wet, but his mood was somehow contagious, so she stripped out of her dress and padded to the waterline. Her toe experimentally dipped into the foam, and she squealed.

"No way, Booth, it's freezing cold."

Booth smirked as he watched her shivering body and approached her carefully. Her eyes were closed, and when she sensed his intentions, it was too late. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the water in one fluid motion.

"No, Booth, let me go!"

Immediately he lowered her body to the surface of the water, and she protested again.

"No! I correct my former demand, bring me back to the beach."

Booth looked at his partner, squirming in his arms.

"No."

"No?"

"No. This is the first time in a month that you cannot run away. It's me or the cold water."

Her face fell.

"Booth... I didn't run away from you."

"Hell you did, you didn't even hug me properly when we met again. I've missed you, Temperance, and you just went back to normal."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words, and she tried to calm her face as myriads of emotions rushed through her insides. Booth sensed her discomfort and although he really hated her distanced professionalism, he didn't want to push her. At least not too hard.

"You don't wanna talk? Fine, but you need to be punished then," and without further warning he dove into the sea, taking her with him. The water was cold, really cold, and Brennan clang to Booth's warm body for dear life. When they finally surfaced again, she gasped for air.

"You are so dead."

Booth looked at his partner, water drops dripping from her hair, and he erupted in laughter – the fact that she still refused to let go of his body made her threat seem less dangerous. Brennan was face to face with Booth's chest now, still quaking with laughter, and she couldn't help to admire his structure as the salty water pearled down to his flat stomach. She had always enjoyed her partner's looks, but never before had she been this close to his naked, wet body. Booth was still chuckling, and she wanted revenge, so she placed her hands on his chest and surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek before she pushed him with all her weight. He lost his balance, but she hadn't counted on him taking her down with him again, and one more time she found herself pressed to him under the water.

And even though it was still cold, Temperance Brennan suddenly felt as if she was playing with fire.

Seeley Booth had been in a state of constant awe since their little group had arrived in Portugal. He had missed his partner during their year apart, but he had almost missed her more in the last month, and part of his happy mood was just bogus. He was no fool, he had noticed the way she looked at him from time to time and he had felt her tremble during the brief moment she had allowed him to hold her at the reflecting pool. He had been a gambler and therefore he knew it was a safe bet to say she had feelings for him – but he wasn't sure if she could ever give in and act on them.

The first time he had seen her in a bikini he had almost lost his breath, but seeing her in cute little summer dresses with sand on her bare feet was even better. Booth wanted easy moments full of sun and happiness for his Bones, and he wanted to give her those moments. So he waited patiently for her to finally find a way to him because despite all his words about moving on, he had realized one thing during the last year: He needed her. More than anything or anyone he had ever needed before.

By the time they made it back to the house, their friends had already arrived, and Parker had a story about a huge sword fish to share. Brennan only listened halfheartedly to the babbling child because one part of her mind was still underwater with Booth. Again, she had been unwilling to let him go, but for the first time she asked herself if this really was that bad or if – maybe – the logical answer to her problems could be to simply stay in his arms.

-BONES-

The day had been perfect, and when Temperance Brennan retreated to her room that night, she felt deep peace. She entered her balcony with a glass of wine in her hand, and although it was too dark to see the ocean, she could still hear and taste its mighty presence. She wasn't surprised when another balcony door opened, and soon she could sense him next to her.

"Would you like some wine?"

Booth took the glass from her hand, sipped carefully and finally shook his head.

"It's great, thanks, but I'm afraid I'm quite full after that meal. Enjoy, though."

He handed the glass back to her, and his fingers brushed hers. His body heat warmed more than only her phalanges, and the brief contact sent shivers down her spine. The two of them stood in comfortable silence for a while until Brennan finally spoke.

"You were right, Booth, I did run. I... I really wanted to hug you very much at the reflecting pool, believe me."

"It's okay, Bones, just – please, don't shut me out. When you don't hug me because you simply don't want to, it's fine, but when you don't do it because you want it too much – that's bullshit neither of us should deal with."

She considered his words thoroughly, took a sip of her wine and nodded slowly.

"Is there a way I could make it up to you?"

Booth regarded her with a questioning look.

"Because you want it, or because you feel guilty?"

Brennan seemed to struggle with her words.

"I want it very much. I've missed you, too..."

With a smile he removed the glass from her hand and set it on the floor. The second they were back on eye level his arms opened for her, and she accepted the invitation. He pressed her gently to his chest, enjoying the feeling of having her so close, and the reality of everything she was invoked warmth in him. He lowered his head to the crook of her neck and took a deep breath – she smelled like summer. Her own hands came around his midsection, stroking the small of his back so lightly that he had to concentrate on the sensation. They held each other for a long time, finally making up for so many missed moments – feeling, touching, reassuring – until a child's cry interrupted the lovely silence.

Booth sighed.

"Looks like Parker had a bad dream. I have to go, Bones."

Before he released her, his lips grazed over her soft cheek, and she had to pull him close one more time, inhaling his unique scent.

"Night, Bones," he whispered.

"Night, Booth."

Then he was gone, and Brennan found herself alone with the ocean once again. She picked up her glass from the floor and thought about their embrace. It hadn't scared her. It had felt right and long overdue.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening they all decided to eat at a little fish restaurant in the village. It was 10 pm, and when they strolled through the streets afterwards, full thanks to their delicious dinner, it seemed as if all the locals and tourists were on their feet, enjoying the mild night. When they reached the market place, a band was playing heartfelt Portuguese tunes, and some people were dancing. Parker clapped his hands happily and dragged the two women with him – soon the three of them were moving to the music. Booth and Hodgins took a seat on a nearby bench, watching their beloved ones with proud smiles.

"They look great, don't they?"

Booth nodded; they really did. Angela and Brennan wore light dresses which played around their knees with every move. They held hands and danced in a circle with his kid.

"You and Angela seem really happy."

"Dude, we're the luckiest people on earth," Hodgins looked at his wife lovingly. "But we've missed you during the last year. It's good you're back."

"Yeah, life finally feels normal again. Coming here has been a great idea, Hodgins. I really needed time with Parker and-," Booth stopped himself mid-track, but Hodgins continued for him.

"Dr. Brennan, we know." Hodgins paused but decided to throw caution to the wind. "The two of you will make it."

Booth regarded the bearded man in wonder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You know my wife, right? She can be pretty persuasive when she believes in something. Besides, you should see the two of you together, man."

Booth smiled at the other man's words – and maybe it was the wine or just the feeling of the perfect summer night, but something had loosened his tongue.

"I love her."

Hodgins looked at him in astonishment, but made a quick recovery.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious to everyone but her." After a brief silence he added, "Thanks for sharing, though."

Booth nodded, and the men decided silently that no more words were needed between the two of them.

Brennan felt weightless dancing to the soft music, and when Angela made signs to leave she decided to stay for another dance with Parker. The little boy hugged her waist and looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"Bones, you're a great dancer. You should really dance with Daddy as well," he stated.

"Maybe another time, Parker."

The child pouted.

"Why? Don't you like Daddy?"

"I like your father very much, no need to worry here."

"Then why don't you wanna dance with him? And why do you never kiss? Are you afraid of the ice?"

Brennan gave the child a puzzled look.

"I don't know what that means, Parker. Your father and I are friends, partners. We care about each other a lot, but we aren't friends who kiss."

'Almost true,' a little voice in her head betrayed her while she whirled the kid around to the music. He chuckled, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the topic.

"Bones, that's stupid. You really should be his girlfriend. If you are too shy I could ask him for you," he offered with a disarming smile, and Brennan had to cough.

"I'd appreciate it very much if you didn't do that."

"Fine, but promise me to think about it."

"Okay, I promise, but you know you can use my pool anytime."

Parker rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm not _that_ materialistic anymore, Bones," and she had to cough again. How did he even know that word?

This time Brennan felt somehow grateful when the song ended, and they headed back to their friends. Angela's head had fallen onto Hodgins' shoulder, and she hid a big yawn behind her hand. The entomologist regarded his tired wife lovingly and placed a quick kiss on her hairline. Booth only had eyes for Brennan and he looked at her with a strange glimmer in his orbs that dazed her for a moment. He cleared his throat.

"You tired, Parks? Maybe we should go home."

The boy looked at Angela and faked a yawn.

"Terribly tired. I will sleep like a baby all night. I should go home with Angela and Jack, they seem to be sleepy as well. You and Bones can stay, Daddy. Dance for a while. It's really not like ice, you know."

Before anyone could say a word he kissed his father goodnight, hugged Brennan and tugged at Angela's hand. Brennan had no idea how it had happened so fast, but suddenly she was alone with Booth. At least as alone as one can be on a crowded market place on a mild summer night.

"Why do I feel like we were set up?" he uttered.

"Maybe you should reduce the time Parker spends with Angela," Brennan agreed.

Booth looked at her questioningly.

"Any clue what this ice thing was about?"

"No, but I assume it's Angela's influence again."

"So," Booth looked around to ponder their options, "you wanna dance? Or take a walk on the beach?"

He looked at her so hopefully that her heart took a leap.

"I'll take both," she smiled and reached out her hand to him – he accepted it without hesitation. The white cobblestones had been unpleasantly slippery under her shoes before, and so she took them off to dance with bare feet. Booth was surprised by this uncharacteristic behavior, but he didn't complain when he looked at her relaxed face. The music was stirring, and although he couldn't understand the foreign words, he felt their meaning. Booth gently stroke her fingers with his thumb, pulled her into the circle of his arms and whispered into her ear, "Any chance Portuguese is one of those languages you speak?"

She shook her head. "No, but this is a typical Fado. It originates in the word 'saudade', which means to long for someone or something. The lyrics can be about anything; the sea, a hard life or the loss of a loved one, just to mention a few."

"Hmm. It seems kind of sad, but I like it."

"Me too."

"Have I told you how wonderful you are tonight?"

The words had left his mouth before he could think, and he expected her to stiffen, but much to his surprise she melted into his arms even further.

"Thank you, Booth."

Her soft chest pressed against his muscular one, and she felt so fragile in his arms that a strong wave of protectiveness rushed through his body. Without her shoes she was a few inches smaller than he was used to, and somehow this simple fact multiplied his need to take care of her even more. Involuntarily his arms tightened around her slender form, and her cheek was pressed to his shoulder.

"No, thank _you_, Temperance. This means very much to me."

She snuggled her face deeper into his shirt and whispered, "To me as well, Booth."

He let his hand slid down her back and spun her around to the music. A surprised laughter left her mouth, and after a graceful rotation she was back in the safe circle of his arms, beaming up at him. His brown eyes were full of the longing the music was telling of, and her hand rose to his face at its own will. When she cupped his cheek gently, Booth's eyes shut, and he leaned into her touch. He wanted to kiss her; he wanted to kiss her so badly, but she had pushed him away once, and the memory was still too painful – he simply couldn't risk that again, the stake was too high. So he settled for pressing her closer to his body, feeling her heartbeat through the clothes that separated them. He let his lips brush over her eyelids in a gesture full of tenderness, and then he lifted her from the pavement. She protested weakly, but he silenced her with a sweet kiss on her neck and swayed her gently to the music. Booth felt her weight in his arms, her scent in his nose, her arms around his neck. All his senses concentrated on her, and he lost himself in the sweetness of it.

Normally Temperance Brennan didn't appreciate to lose the ground underneath her feet, not even in the literal sense, but somehow being lifted by Booth made her feel cherished. His strong arms held her safely, and she had given up every control over this dance, surrendering herself to his movements and the music completely. 'This is not the way you dance with a friend,' her brain remembered her warningly, and she heard it, but ignored it. 'The logical conclusion has to be that Booth is more than a friend, then,' she thought.

The moon wandered around the firmament, greeting his old friends the stars on his way, and the dancing couple had lost every track of time. Way too soon the band announced the last song, and Booth gently lowered her to the ground. The moment her feet touched the pavement she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed his stubbly cheek. Her big eyes glistened in deep azure, reminding Booth of the ocean itself. Her full lips on his skin were warm, and he enjoyed the soft pressure more than anything, but nevertheless he tried a joke for her own comfort.

"You're getting quite affectionate there, Temperance."

She simply looked at her partner. Although he seemed deeply touched by her endearment, he still had tried to lighten the mood for her; to give her an easy way out. And that was exactly the moment when she decided to let him all in.

"Yes. Very affectionate, Booth."

Seeley Booth looked at his partner in amazement, and silly hope tugged at his heart.

"How affectionate?"

She took a deep breath and found his eyes.

"As affectionate as you want."

Booth raised his hand very slowly, and let his finger brush over her mouth. Part of him expected her to flinch, but she didn't, she even parted her coral lips slightly and caught his fingertip with her tongue. Booth gasped, and a heartbeat later he had her in his arms again, feeling the sweet promise of her mouth against his. Her lips opened under his touch, and his searching tongue was met by her own.

It was perfect, just perfect.

Even their first kiss so many years ago hadn't been awkward, and this one was like a tender homecoming. Booth enfolded her face with his big palms to hold her in place, and she sighed into the kiss. His tongue danced with hers – giving and taking – and when his teeth nibbled her lower lip oh so gently, she felt weakness in her knees. Her hands roamed over his broad chest as the two of them continued to stroke and caress each other until oxygen became a necessity unable to ignore. They parted, panting heavily, and Booth noticed her flushed cheeks. He lowered his head very gently until his nose touched hers and their breaths mingled. It seemed as if he couldn't find any words right now, so he just held her, peppering soft kisses all over her face, stroking and touching every inch of her he could reach, until she pulled him as close as possible one more time, into an embrace so intimate and trustful that he was pretty sure he would never forget it, for as long as he might live.

Brennan reveled in the all-consuming feeling of being so close to him. Kissing Booth had always overwhelmed her, and this time was no exception. She knew he needed reassurance that she wouldn't back out – and she knew she needed it as well – but at the moment she was pretty occupied with calming the butterflies in her stomach, so she tenderly kissed his lips one more time before releasing him.

"What about that walk on the beach you talked about earlier? Or do you want to go home to Parker?"

Booth shook his head.

"Nah, he seemed quite determined to leave us behind. Besides, if Angela has strange ice talks with my kid, she deserves putting him to bed. The beach sounds nice."

He gathered her almost forgotten shoes from the pavement and offered her a smile, his hand and everything else.

-BONES-

On their way to the beach they passed some restaurants, and in one of them several lobsters crawled clumsily in the window, waiting to end up as someone's meal. Brennan stopped, her attention focused on the little creatures.

"Oh no, look at this! It's awful. Maybe I have to rethink my attitude towards local fishers again."

She was visibly upset, and even Booth didn't stay untouched by the sad display. A man chose that moment to approach the window from the inside, separating one of the crustaceans from his friends, and Brennan tensed.

"Booth, I know that it is ridiculous and doesn't change a thing." Angela's piglet crossed her mind. "They're just six lobsters in a grander scheme of things, and tomorrow six other ones might be here, but..."

"You want to buy them."

Relief flooded her at his understanding.

"Isn't that utterly stupid?"

"No, I'm all in. They deserve a second chance, and how much could it cost, anyway?"

It turned out that six adult lobsters could indeed cost a little fortune, but Booth insisted on chipping in, and under the irritated glances of the restaurant owners they took two bags full of crawling lobsters with them. They found the beach completely deserted, so nobody was there to witness how Temperance Brennan carefully carried the bags to the waterside and six crustaceans got a second chance. Booth let himself fall into the sand.

"I hope they're clever enough not to get caught again tomorrow," he uttered.

Brennan watched the little creatures crawling away until the last of them had disappeared into the dark ocean and finally she took a seat next to Booth.

"It's all your fault I'm getting so unreasonable; you're messing with my logic," she complained.

Booth took her into his arms and kissed her temple.

"You're not unreasonable, the lobsters in the window saddened even me, remember, I paid for three of them. And, Temperance," he added after a second of hesitation, "I would never want to mess with any part of you, please stay just the way you are."

She looked at him with a serious expression and frowned.

"I know you think that you mean it, Booth, but I don't know if it's really the truth. You believe in thirty, forty, fifty years; you probably want marriage and more kids."

He simply looked at her.

"I only want _you_, and if there's any chance you might want me as well, I'll take it. Don't try to protect me from this. I know you, and I want nothing you couldn't give me."

"But how can you be so sure it'll be enough?"

Her eyes pleaded him to give her tangible proof, and he took her hand, kissing her palm.

"When we were dancing and kissing, did you feel it?"

_It_?

'I don't know what that means,' she wanted to say, but then she remembered the warmth, the rightness of being in his arms. She had felt strong and weak; caring and protected. She had wanted to hold him forever. _Forever_! Even though her brain couldn't accept the concept of thirty, forty, fifty years, another part of her didn't seem to have that problem. Booth watched her thinking, and finally he saw epiphany wash over her face.

"So you felt it," he stated.

She turned around to look at him, and brown met blue.

"Yes."

Booth smiled.

"That's the important part. The rest of it we'll figure out together – at least if you want to."

Temperance Brennan looked at the man that meant so much to her and decided to take another leap of faith.

"Yes."

The emotions in her mimic reminded Booth of a song he had once heard somewhere, and as he closed the distance between their lips, the lyrics played in his head.

_And my heart is open, I'm letting you in cause you give me a reason and the faith I've been needing to start again... _

This time there was nothing sweet and slow in their kiss. Her lips met his with force and opened for him immediately. Before he could think, she was lying underneath him in the sand, completely shielded by his own body. Her legs had widened for his hips, and she cradled him in a way that added pleasant friction to his most sensitive parts. His hand wandered down her thigh and met silky skin where her dress had given way. A soft gasp left her mouth, and Booth felt his blood rushing to his nether regions. He nibbled at the soft flesh of her earlobe and let his tongue trail all the way down to her cleavage – he tasted the salt of the ocean on her skin – and it was his turn to gasp when her slender hands grabbed his buttocks and pressed him into her body without warning. Her heat warmed him through the layers of clothes. He gently bit into her neck, and Brennan moaned at the contact with his teeth. He felt incredibly good on top of her, and she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands made their way under his shirt, enjoying the bare skin her fingers found there.

"Booth, you're extremely well structured," she murmured under his kisses, and he laughed softly.

"And you are simply stunning. You taste and feel as wonderful as you look. You're so beautiful, Temperance."

He had that look in his eyes again, and she shivered.

"Booth, you are so important to me."

"I know, Baby, I feel it, too," he whispered, and if there hadn't been this raw tone in his voice she would have chastised him for _that_ name, but so she simply pulled him down and crossed her legs behind his back.

The new position brought him closer to her center – she could feel his prominent hardness now – and a rush of fluent heat hit her core, followed by a sweet tenderness as he buried his head between her breasts, kissing the delicate skin.

"You're driving me crazy," he breathed, "but we really cannot do this on a beach."

Her body screamed in protest at his words.

"Why not? Nobody is here, besides, isn't it incredibly romantic?"

He chuckled.

"Romantic, huh? Think one second about this sand on _every_ part of your body. I bet Hodgins could tell you a lot about the disturbing consistence of sand."

Although she didn't like it, she had to admit that he might be right.

"So, what do we do now?"

He stilled on top of her, brushed a few curls out of her face and smiled.

"You're wearing your bikini underneath this lovely dress?"

She smirked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Her teasing grin turned into a breathless moan when Booth brought his hands under her dress, and she felt his fingers brushing over the flimsy bikini pants that covered her overheated flesh. He kissed her with force and removed his hand reluctantly.

"Think twice before you challenge me, Bones. Just for the record, I'm wearing my trunks as well and I intend to cool down in this ocean. Wanna join me?"

"If heating up further isn't an option, cooling down might be the second best," she finally agreed.

Booth stood up, removed his clothes and reached out his hand to her.

"Watch your step, I've heard some lobsters might be around."

Brennan laughed, peeled down her dress and followed him into the dark water.

"Does cooling down imply that I cannot kiss you anymore?" she asked innocently, and with a jump he was by her side and took her into his arms.

"We will never know unless we try."

Kissing Booth in the moonlight, standing waist deep in the mighty ocean was the most sensual thing Brennan had ever done in her life, and goose bumps appeared all over her skin. With the support of the water she locked her legs around his hips, and Booth held her in place as the kiss deepened. Her mouth was soft and open for him, her tongue the sweetest tease, licking and stroking in a rhythm that made him forget his name. It didn't take long until she could feel his body's response between her legs anew, and she wrapped herself even closer around him. His bare chest was flush against hers, and her nipples pressed almost into against her bikini top.

'Sand be damned,' Booth thought and lowered his lips to her inviting breast, gently pulling one peak into his mouth. He sucked hard, and the ocean swallowed her cry. The water was ice-cold, but all her senses were focused on the fire Booth caused in her body.

"Booth, if this is cooling down, it is quite futile."

"Hmm, I think it's safe to say that cooling down has failed then," and without further warning his hand traveled between their bodies, brushed her panties aside and caressed the sensitive flesh there. He felt her warm wetness and groaned. Brennan went alive in his arms, as his thick finger slid into her core. Her inner muscles squeezed him in welcome, and he stroked her lovingly. All the while her head was on his shoulder, and she murmured sweet nonsense into his ear. The sensations he created inside of her were overwhelming, and she felt tension building in her stomach. She had two options: give in to his ministrations or finish it the way she really wanted. The old Brennan wouldn't have thought twice, but now she felt that this first time _really_ should be shared; so she loosened her grip on his neck and let herself be carried away by a wave.

Booth protested at the loss of contact, but within seconds she was back in his arms, kissed him hard and let her hand wander into his trunks. He felt hot compared with the ocean, and she squeezed him gently.

"I want you, Booth, all of you," she whispered and pulled down his garment.

Booth couldn't care less about the whereabouts of their clothes at the moment and freed her from the bikini with a clumsy haste until she was finally naked in his arms. He searched her eyes and said in a husky tone, "One day I want to see you like this and make love to you all night."

She touched his face.

"I promise, Booth. Don't be afraid, I won't change my mind. This is real."

He believed her and lifted her again until he could enter her for the first time. Her head fell to his shoulder as he finally filled her, stretching her as far as the grip of her inner walls would allow him. Booth was lost in the wet warmth of her and struggled to stay on his feet. His hands held her buttocks and, he pulled her as close as possible – inch by inch – until they were completely joined. A breath he had held for years left his chest.

"I knew you'd feel this good."

Brennan wasn't able to speak, but her mouth found his, as he began to rock them. Her position didn't allow her to control their rhythm, but she crossed her ankles behind his back and tried to support his strokes. The waves carried them and heightened the friction even more, but Booth held her too close, and so the strength of his thrusts was limited and less powerful than she would have liked. Brennan kissed him forcefully and tried to interrupt his careful rhythm with a sensual rotation of her hips. He groaned in response and pulled her back to his body immediately.

"Do you trust me, Booth?" she was finally able to ask.

"With all my heart."

"Then let go," and she loosened her hold on his shoulders and gave herself to the buoyancy of the sea. She counted on him to hold her, to keep her safe, and he captured her hips in a gesture full of possessiveness and care.

He could thrust deeper now, and all the sweet spots inside of here were hit with an overwhelming power – so all-consuming that it would have scared her if this man hadn't been Booth. His movements were hard and steady, and she was completely weightless. Booth couldn't take his eyes of her; she was so damn beautiful in the glistening water, her pale skin illuminated by the moonlight, pure lust on her face. The dark hair floated around her head, her creamy arms spread out like wings. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, long lashes resting on her cheeks.

A tension in his balls foreshadowed his release, and he needed her to be ready, so he brought his hand to the place where there bodies were joined so intimately. His thumb found her sensitive nub, and he rubbed her feather-lightly. She responded with sweet, little noises, and it didn't take long until he could feel the first contractions of her inner muscles. 'Thank you,' Booth thought. The added stimulation of his finger was more than she could take. A wave of electricity hit her center, consumed her body, and she almost screamed as she was taken away by another kind of wave – mightier than the ocean itself. Booth pumped into her with full force and when he felt her clenching around him uncontrollably, he was lost and came deep inside her.

When his knees couldn't hold them anymore, he pulled her close before they could drown. She clang almost lifelessly to his body, and every time he felt her walls contract in the afterglow, his body tingled. Booth wished he could see her properly, but for now feeling her had to be enough. After a long moment of still satisfaction she slid down from him and brought her arms around his waist. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"So this is making love?"

Booth smiled and kissed her.

"No, this was the power of nature. But it came pretty close to making love."

"I've never felt this way before."

"Would it help if I said me neither? This was a pretty unique experience."

She kissed him and buried her head in his chest.

"I've never been so close to anyone before."

Booth's heart ached at her words.

"Is it a good close or an I-want-to-run close?" he had to ask slowly.

"Oh, Booth, it's the best kind of close. If this hasn't been lovemaking, I can't wait to experience that."

Booth almost crushed her with the force of his embrace.

"You just made me incredibly happy."

"I know what that means," she smiled happily.

"Bones, I'm quite reluctant to leave this ocean, but maybe we should get dry again. And I'm sorry that we've lost you bikini, it suited you."

They didn't mourn the loss of their bathing suits for long and simply pulled the clothes over their wet bodies. In an attempt to warm her at least a bit, Booth brought his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him, and he decided to push his luck one more time.

"You know, Temperance, that night you told me you don't have that kind of an open heart? You were so wrong. I watched you dancing with my child tonight, I saw you saving lobsters, and then you loved me in the moonlight. Your heart is definitely open."

"I was scared, Booth. You wanted nothing less than forever, and I couldn't promise you that."

"Can you do it now?"

He was afraid to ask, but he needed her answer.

"I can promise you that I'll try one day after another, and maybe this promise will last forever. Suddenly it doesn't seem so impossible anymore."

He kissed her temple.

"I'm glad."

She hesitated. "Is that enough for you?"

Booth stilled and cupped her chin with his fingertips, forcing her insecure eyes to meet his own.

"Temperance, you could never be only enough. You're everything for me. Remember, _you're the standard_. Forever or one day after another – it doesn't really matter because the result will be just the same. I have you in my life, I can kiss you every day, and we'll be happy."

A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed hard as her emotions threatened to get the best of her.

"Booth, nothing has really changed. I'm still a scientist, not a gambler. My heart is just the same as well. But," she struggled, "I have come to the conclusion that I had a flaw in my logic last year. I might not have been a person with an open heart, but somehow you have found your way in. Since we first met I have changed a lot. You made me change."

Booth was deeply touched by her words.

"No, Bones, you haven't changed because it has always been there," he touched her chest just over her strong heartbeat. "You just had to find it, my dear."

He kissed her one more time, and she met him halfway, like she always had – metaphorically speaking.

Back at the house they had to separate for the night. Booth really dreaded that part, and Brennan sensed his angst, so she embraced him one more time trying to reassure him with her body.

"Trust me, Booth, I'll be there. My balcony door will be open all night, and whenever you get scared, you can come and see that I haven't gone away."

"Thank you. It simply feels wrong that I cannot hold you all night."

"There will be more nights to come."

He had to kiss her then, and she lost herself in the sweetness of his mouth again. His fingers combed through her damp hair, and she smelled like the ocean – salt on her skin. Brennan was reluctant to let him go as well.

"Booth," she paused, "would it be inappropriate to ask if I could have your shirt?"

He didn't mind at all, truth be told, her request pleased him deeply, so he pulled off the garment and gave it to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She brought it to her nose and inhaled his unique scent combined with the rich flavor of the sea. Long time after he had closed his door she still lingered in the hallway. Her heart was singing, and she wrapped her fear into a neat little package, ready to consign it to the sea. Not literally, of course.

She slept in Booth's shirt that night and felt enveloped in his warmth. Her body ached in pleasant ways, and she was ridiculously happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance Brennan awoke to sweet little kisses the next morning and smiled with closed eyes.

"Good morning, Booth."

"Hello, Sunshine. You're gorgeous when you're asleep."

He didn't tell her that he had watched her slumber for half an hour or how deep it had touched him to see her in his shirt, her hair all tousled and her face bare of worry lines, just full of peace.

She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, and he had to chuckle at this child-like gesture. Eventually, she looked at him and he lost himself in the purest baby-blue ever seen.

"Hi, Baby."

"Where is everybody?"

"At the beach with a breakfast picnic, waiting for us."

"Hmm, how much time do we have?"

"Not anywhere near enough," but nevertheless he lowered his lips to hers and greeted her with a promising good morning kiss. Brennan reciprocated it without hesitation and pulled him down. Her body was still warm from sleep and she felt wonderful in his arms. His hands slid under _his_ shirt, and Booth enjoyed his newly acquired right to touch her. She responded to his now familiar caresses instantly.

'One night,' she thought, 'and my body already recognizes him as my mate.' The anthropologist she was shouldn't have wondered about that fact; the woman she had just learned to be still did.

"If we don't join them soon, they'll probably search for us, and I'm really not ready to share this right now, Bones."

He looked at her with a question in his eyes, but she nodded vehemently.

"I agree, let's keep it ours for a while. But if you plan on having breakfast anytime near soon, you should stop touching me, Booth."

"Hmm, somehow I don't like that part," he murmured, but his hands surfaced again.

"Is it okay," he hesitated, unsure of her answer, "would it be okay if I stayed and watched while you're getting dressed? I promise I won't touch or disturb you... I just want to look at you."

The intimacy of his request moved her deeply and she nodded slowly.

"I think that would be acceptable. But allow me a minute in the bathroom first," and she disappeared with a final kiss.

Booth made himself comfortable on the bed; he found her scent on the pillow and smiled. The night had been long without her, and he had missed her dearly. For Booth the previous evening had been a dream come true, and he truly hoped that they were on the same page. He doubted his ability to stand another rejection from her, not now that he knew how it felt to be inside of her.

Brennan emerged from the bathroom with a shy smile on her face. She knew she was pretty and she'd never been self-conscious about her body, but Booth was about to see her naked for the very first time, and it wasn't in a sexual context. This terrain of intimacy was new and still foreign for her, but she trusted him and so she slowly opened the buttons of his shirt with her long fingers, one by one. She was naked underneath it, and his eyes grew wide. The outline of her bikini was visible on her sun-kissed body. Her legs and arms were slightly tanned, the shoulders still too red, her full breasts milky white and dusky pink in comparison. Muscular legs ended in curved hips and lead to a flat stomach. His eyes found the dark triangle of short curls, and Booth held his breath as primal longing flooded his body.

Brennan stood very still and watched him watching her. She noticed the change in his breath pattern and how his hands clenched into fists. After a few moments his eyes burned into hers, and something hit her at the look of pure adoration in the dark orbs.

"You're perfect."

Right now it took all the willpower he had not to grab her and kiss every inch of the revealed skin.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," he added hoarsely. "I wanna touch you so badly, but I wouldn't be able to stop until you scream my name."

Her eyes fell to her feet, and she blushed.

"Booth..."

"It's the truth, Temperance, accept it." He cleared his throat. "What are you going to wear today?"

Brennan had to struggle with the emotions his words had evoked and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Shorts and a top, I suppose."

"If you don't mind please wear that white dress you own."

She was surprised by his request, but nodded and went in search for said garment. Booth lay back and watched her all the while she got dressed. White lace panties, a matching bra and finally the dress. She completed her outfit with a dainty silver necklace and sophisticated earrings. When she reached for her hairbrush he got up and interrupted her.

"Let me do this, please."

With her unspoken permission he took the brush out of her hand, and his lips lingered on her cheekbone for a moment before he began smoothing the silky strands. She closed her eyes and indulged in his ministrations with a sigh. When every knot was removed, he let the hair fall freely onto her shoulders and pulled her close from behind. Brennan leaned into his solid body, and he could see her face in the mirror; her cheeks were flushed, and she looked as aroused as he felt. He held her with one arm around her waist and let his other hand slide down her stomach to her center where he cupped her gently through the clothes. His tanned hand on her white dress, touching her so intimately, seemed like the incarnation of pure and almost innocent sensuality – it simply took her breath away.

"We are going to be so late, Booth," she moaned.

He kissed her neck and continued to stroke her, all the while holding eye contact in the mirror.

"I'll better hurry then."

She wriggled in his arms, but he held her safely in place, and his lips found her earlobe, gently sucking the soft flesh into his mouth.

"Booth..."

"Sh-sh, Temperance, let go. Do it for me, please."

He was asking for a lot there, but his eyes held hers with such intensity, and she couldn't do anything but fulfill his wish. So she spread her legs as much as their position would allow it and opened herself to his searching fingers. His other arm pulled her even tighter, and he grazed the underside of her breast with his thumb. Brennan felt warm, so warm, and all her nerve endings were tingling in anticipation while Booth kept encouraging her with soft whispers.

Her insides burned like liquid fire, and he continued his tender caresses until she finally gave in and shivered almost violently under in his arms. Booth loved seeing her so trusting, so out of control and he couldn't believe that he was allowed to do this to her. When she could think again, she turned in his embrace and flung her arms around his neck.

"We have to speak about fairness, Booth. We don't have time and it's not right that I don't get a chance to pleasure you as well."

He kissed her hungrily.

"Believe me, watching you like this is reward enough for now, Temperance. I've missed seeing you last night. Thanks for letting me look at you."

She nodded in acceptance.

"Next time it's my turn to watch you."

"Promise. Now come on, let's have breakfast, I'm starving."

He tugged her along, and she laughed.

"It's hardly my fault that breakfast has been delayed."

"It's all your fault, my dear, you're way too_ gorgeous_," he teased, but eventually they were on their way to the beach.

The others shared meaningful glances at their late arrival but didn't say anything. 'That was easy,' the two of them thought and were so busy looking unsuspicious that they missed the little thumbs up gesture Angela made at her husband.

-BONES-

The day was spent with laughter, swimming and a lot of laziness. Every time Booth looked at her, Brennan felt a warm fuzziness in her stomach, and every once in a while she caught herself leaning too close into his personal space. Their friends noticed the change in their behavior but decided to let them get away with it for now. Only Parker seemed oblivious to the newfound intimacy between the two of them and was just as happy as a child can be at the beach. Brennan's white dress fluttered in the wind, and Booth was glad that he had asked her to wear it; it hugged her body perfectly, making her look like vacation itself.

Sometime this day Parker talked the others into a beach ball game, and Brennan couldn't take her eyes of them. She admired Booth's strength, the way his skin glowed almost golden in the sunlight and his gorgeous smiling face. 'He is a wonderful father,' she thought as she watched him with his son, and something inside of her ached.

Once she had asked him to father her child, but she had never asked him to be his or her father. She had been so foolish, but – as always – he would have done it for her. 'Maybe he's right, maybe he really doesn't want me to change,' Brennan wondered. She thought about all the times she had let him down: asking for his sperm, dating two men, going out with his boss, saying she wouldn't even have coffee with him if it weren't for work, turning him down when he had bared his heart to her, fleeing to Indonesia...

She slapped her head mentally. So many mistakes – and he was still there, accepting her. Was that love or stupidity? She refused to believe that Booth could ever be stupid and tried to open her mind for the other possibility.

_Love_...

The concept of love had scared her ever since she had wandered with all her belongings in a garbage bag from foster home to foster home. Love meant weakness and the possibility of loss. But now, sitting next to the ocean, surrounded by her friends, she felt stronger than ever. It was irrational, but she _knew_ that she would never lose Booth – at least not in this life. She thought about the feeling of being in his arms and finally understood the wrongness of terms such as "biological urges" and "sexual intercourse".

Never before had she felt so cherished during a sexual act. Never before had her body reacted to a man's touch so easily. Never before had she allowed someone to watch her while getting dressed. She had always hated the mornings after a night of passion, but this morning, when her sleepy mind had recognized him, all she could do was smile.

This felt different.

She heard laughter and saw Parker chasing her best friend with something that looked like a jellyfish. Angela jumped onto her husband's back, and he tried to shield her with his body. Brennan had a déjà vu and remembered a situation when she had been afraid of snakes. Once she had admitted to Booth that she was jealous at Angela and Hodgins for their faith in love. Now all she felt for them was pure happiness.

'Maybe I can have _this_, too, maybe for once in my life I'm just like all the others.'

Brennan's musings were interrupted when she saw Parker running towards her, the slimy jellyfish still in his hands. She frowned.

"No, Parker Booth, don't you dare!"

"I can't hear you, Bones," the child yelled in response, and she was perfectly sure that he could hear her quite well.

She jumped to her feet and tried to gain some distance, but apparently running on sand was easier for a smaller person because soon enough Parker was dangerously close.

"Booth, your child is threatening me!"

Her partner laughed. "It's a jellyfish, Bones, it doesn't do any harm."

"It's slimy and disgusting."

Parker was very close now.

"Help me," she squealed and hid behind Booth's back.

He grabbed her with a chuckle and threw her over his shoulder. Parker giggled and jumped with the jellyfish in his hands, but he couldn't reach her anymore.

"Daddy, which side are you on?"

"This time I'm all for protecting my girl, Buddy."

"Ha, so Bones is your girl?"

"More or less, son, we'll see."

"I'm nobody's girl. You, Booth, put me down, and you, Parker, go away with that jellyfish."

"Now she's mad at you, Dad."

"No, she's mad at you, son."

Brennan's world was still upside down because of her position over her partner's shoulder, and this was ridiculous, so she started to laugh. Booth gently put her down, and she fell into the sand, still laughing. Two faces appeared in her field of view. She giggled even harder.

"Now she's gotten crazy, Dad."

"Must be the sun, she seems to be a little bit too sensitive."

Two more faces appeared, and Angela shook her head.

"Once she used to be such a smart woman."

"Oh, stop that now, all of you."

Brennan tried a dignified tone but failed.

"I bet Sweets would have had a field day seeing this," Hodgins stated, and she threw a handful of sand in his general direction.

"Do me a favor and analyze this, Dr. Hodgins."

When Brennan had regained her control, she reached out her arms, and Booth helped her up. One more time she stood just a tad too close to him, and he gently tapped the sand off her back. She thanked him with a sweet smile and had to suppress the sudden impulse to kiss him.

"Listen, guys, Jack and I are visiting the family who normally takes care of the place for us this evening. We'll probably stay overnight, and they have a whole bunch of kids. Maybe it would be nice for Parker to come with us?"

Angela managed an innocent facial expression, and Parker nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be so cool, Dad, may I?"

Booth looked from Brennan to Angela to his kid and couldn't believe his luck.

"Sure, why not. But no more playing with jellyfish."

His eyes wandered back to Angela and Hodgins.

"You really wanna take him with you?"

Hodgins nodded. "Of course. We could use some more practice before we start the Hodgins/Montenegro football team we have in mind."

Angela smiled. "We'd love to take him. Plus, you'd have the chance to catch up on some... sleep."

Booth managed holding eye contact without blushing.

"I'd appreciate that, Angela."

-BONES-

When the happy threesome had left that evening, the sun already prepared herself for sinking into the wide ocean, the waves glistening silvery in the last rays of daylight. Brennan stood on her balcony – she had changed into a long blue skirt and a rust-red top – and Booth stopped for a moment to admire the view. Her hair was free in the wind, and the sunset gave her skin a mild shimmer. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Want to join me?"

"Anytime," he whispered and came to her. He put his arms around her waist, pulled her close and placed a kiss into her soft curls.

"You're so beautiful."

She wasn't used to his compliments yet and smiled shyly.

"I mean it. Not just because of the light and the ocean. You're always so incredibly beautiful."

He sensed her insecurity.

"Don't say anything. I'm just glad I can tell you now. One day you'll believe me how special you are."

"Booth, I did a great amount of thinking today."

He interrupted her with a brief kiss, sweet and sensual.

"Do I wanna hear it?"

"I think so. I came to the conclusion that I believe you and that I have faith. I meant everything I said yesterday. I," she hesitated and thought of his words spoken over a year ago, "I really want to give this a shot."

Booth smiled.

"I love you, Temperance. I just want you to know."

She went rigid in his arms, and he could feel her fast heartbeat.

"I think I reciprocate that sentiment, Booth," she whispered after a while. "I just can't say it yet. Give me some time."

Booth felt deep peace at her words and rocked her gently in his arms.

"All the time you need. Just... be my girl."

Brennan smiled into his chest.

"Aren't I a little old to be somebody's girl?"

"No, my dear, this has nothing to do with age. I know and love the strong, smart, independent woman you are, but I want to be there for you, take care of you and catch you whenever you fall as well."

"I think I could live with that scenario."

Her hands caressed his strong back, and he shivered under her touch. The sky was bright red now, the sun almost touching the horizon. When Booth looked into Brennan's eyes he found sparkles of the sunset there and an overwhelming openness. He cupped her face with his hands, and his palms stroked over her hair to smooth the unruly curls. She encircled his waist with her arms and leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips met, she felt a rush of warmth and sought entrance into his mouth. Booth gave in more than willingly, and the tip of his tongue greeted hers. His hand wandered down her neck to her shoulders and he almost crushed with his strong arms, all the time deepening the kiss until she was breathless again. She pulled away from him and took three steps backwards to the chair standing there.

"I think it's time for you to fulfill your promise, Booth. Let me look at you," she demanded in a low voice and took a seat.

Booth felt a sting of excitement at her words but nodded calmly. He undid his buttons in the last rays of sunlight and let the shirt fall down. Brennan knew his bare chest by heart, but this time it was only for her to see. She admired its smooth strength and the muscular arms. An area next to his shoulder was scarred and more sensitive – he had taken the bullet for her, and seeing him dying had been the worst moment of her life. He noticed the direction of her eyes, and his face softened.

"I'm so sorry, Bones, they should have told you. I should have called you."

"It's okay now, but don't do that ever again. I don't want to live without you anytime in the near future."

She thought of the two weeks she had to wake up every day, believing he was dead. The dire certainty of never hearing with voice again, never feeling his reassuring brown eyes looking at her. A part of her had died with him, but she didn't want to think of that dreadful time right now. Nevertheless, he seemed to know, seemed to feel her pain because he stilled and regarded her with heavy sobriety.

"I promise."

After another moment of seriousness Brennan smiled at him with forgiveness, and a relieved sigh left his lips. His hand fell to his jeans then and he opened the buttons slowly before he kicked the garment aside. Standing in front of her in only his boxers, their eyes locked as he removed this last piece of clothing.

He was naked now, gorgeously naked, and she took him all in for the very first time. Her eyes fell to the parts of his body that had been untouched by the sun, and she took a deep breath at the sight of his arousal – strong, firm and all male.

"You're beautiful, too, Booth," she whispered.

She had never said those words to a man before; men were handsome or good-looking, and he was all of it, but – truth be told – as he stood in front of her in the vanishing sunlight, so bare and vulnerable, all she could think of was "beautiful". And for the first time Temperance Brennan didn't see the bone structure underneath the skin; she just saw this man in all his glory.

She gestured for him to come to her, and he obeyed without hesitation. At the first contact of her hands a gasp left his mouth, and she let her palms roam down his stomach until they closed around his masculinity. 'Velvet and steel,' she thought before she took him into her mouth. Brennan had never been particularly fond of pleasuring a man orally, but this time she _needed_ to do it, and she felt his delight as her tongue tasted the hard shaft. She sucked him in completely, and he groaned in response, unable to fight against the sensations she created in his body.

"Bones, you don't have to do this," he managed to utter.

She simply looked at him, her fingernails scratching over his balls full of gentleness.

"I know, Booth, but I want to," and she continued her ministrations.

When even reciting saints didn't help anymore, Booth fell to his knees in front of her, breaking the sweet contact, and buried his face in her lap. He panted heavily, and she stroked his head.

"I need to be inside of you when I come, please," he breathed, and Brennan was touched by his tenderness.

He encircled her neck with his strong hands and pulled her head down for a hard kiss. Her legs opened for him, and he could be closer to her now.

"You liked it then," she asked with a playful smile.

"Are you kidding me? You are heaven."

Her skirt was wide and fluffy, and Booth found access easily, as his hands followed her silky calves up to her thighs. He could feel heat radiating between her legs and traced the hem of her short panties very gently. A little moan from her made him throb involuntarily, and with her silent permission he pulled the underwear down her legs. Lifting the skirt, Booth lowered his head to her thighs, kissing and nibbling the soft flesh there, his tongue trailing a path to her most sensitive parts.

When his fingers brushed over the delicate skin there, he was surprised to find her already wet. Ready for him. He looked at her adoringly, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You turn me on."

Her words pleased him deeply, and he lowered his head again until his lips finally touched her center. He placed light kisses all over her, and when his tongue joined his lips in it, she moaned anew. One finger entered her, and the rhythm of his strokes matched the caresses of his mouth perfectly.

'He really knows what he's doing,' Brennan couldn't help to think, and suddenly she was jealous at all the women he had known so intimately before her. Her head fell to the back rest of the chair, and she was so wild, so free that Booth couldn't get enough of her taste – but he had to ask.

"Baby, look at me."

She did so with glassy eyes.

"I know I've stopped you before, but please let me finish this," he pleaded, and she gave him her permission with a weak nod.

Booth instantaneously lowered his lips and found her again. He sucked and licked in earnest now, all the while stroking her insides with his finger. Her hips buckled, and he placed his other hand over her stomach to steady her.

She was totally at his mercy, but she didn't care. All she could think of were his lips on her, his finger inside of her and the sweet dominance he had over her body right now. He played it like an instrument he loved, and she felt arousing vibrations when he groaned against her flesh. Her head rolled from side to side and incoherent words left her lips until she sensations overwhelmed her, and she exploded under his mouth.

Stars. Heaven. And nothing.

Before she could think again, she felt movements as Booth scooped her up and carried her inside. Her clothes were removed and she was lowered to the bed, when she registered his demand to look at him again. She was still lost in the whirlwind of feelings, but his dark eyes found hers and held her unwaveringly as he slowly entered her body. Her inner muscles clenched around him, and her dizziness increased until he filled her completely.

His body felt solid and wonderful on top of her, and she buried her face in his neck, as her ankles crossed behind his back. She pulled him in deeper, and he was everywhere now – everything she felt, smelled, tasted and heard was Booth.

"So wonderful, Baby, so wonderful," he sighed.

When he started to move inside of her, she almost cried in pleasure and forced him to thrust harder. 'I'm lost; totally and forever lost,' Booth thought as he gave her everything she wanted, and they moved in a rhythm as old as life itself.

Her first orgasm had barely ebbed away, but again she felt the stirrings in her stomach. Blue eyes flew open – and then she saw even more stars and screamed his name. Booth devoured her mouth like a man out of control, and the second her inner wall tightened around him he couldn't take it anymore. With a deep groan he followed her into oblivion...

It took a long time until he came back to the world, but when his lids opened again, he saw her teary eyes.

"What's wrong, Honey?" he whispered, afraid that just everything might be wrong and could never be right again. He tried to move away from her, to give her some space, but she refused to let him go. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"That was love, wasn't it?"

Booth tried to soothe her tears with little kisses all over her sweet face.

"Yes," he simply said because it was the truth.

"I love you, Booth... so much," she sniffled, and his heart broke in pure joy.

"And I love you, Temperance, just as much."

"We will make it, right?"

She needed reassurance, and he didn't hesitate a second.

"Without a doubt. Remember, we're the center, Bones. Now more than ever. We _will_ hold."

Brennan caressed his head, and he gently kissed her chest over her heartbeat. They were still joined intimately, and Booth wanted for this connection to last just a bit longer. His body fit perfectly into hers, just like he had known. 'It's real,' he thought, 'I love her, she loves me and she is mine. Temperance Brennan is my girl!'

A happy smile brightened his face, and he vowed to himself to be a good man for her – to make her laugh, throw his dirty clothes _into_ the laundry basket and bring her flowers at least once a week. He finally rolled down from her and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest, and she inhaled his familiar scent, combined with the muskiness of their lovemaking.

"I'm so happy, Booth."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Me too, my love, me too..."

And just like that Temperance Brennan fell asleep in her partner's arms. The crushing waves of the distant ocean accompanied their dreams, and finally those two people had falsified the definition of insanity.

The next morning a little boy found his father's bed empty, the sheets untouched and with a happy grin of realization on his face he ran to a certain artist to share the good news.

-BONES-

Half a year later in Washington D.C. two employees of a moving company wondered about their current clients. He was handsome, she was beautiful, and without a doubt there was a spark between the two of them – but they hadn't stopped bickering about the position of one armchair for about half an hour. 'Maybe some people shouldn't live together,᾽ they thought.

Little did they know about Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.

The End

_I love reviews :-)_


End file.
